camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bird of Winter
Rules to My Talk Page RP I've posted on Posy. :) YAY Here, have this badge! You deserve it: Kakuro Tsurii Hello! I replied to the rp, thank you for talking to Kakuro~! :D Heyoni (talk) 15:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Blaze's Weapon Hola! Would it be possible to change Blaze's weapon? I was hoping I could change it from a sword to a whip. Is that allowed? Thanks! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 16:39, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Mah Gurl So I read chur blog and was like "nuuuuuuu". And so a while ago I made dis badge, but didnt really know who to give it to because ya know, I kinda hate everyone. But then I read chur blog and realized "wait!! I like this person!!!" So you are the only person who TRULY deserves this badge of approvl by yours truly~ Baby be the Class Clown I'll be the Beauty Queen in tears~~TheOneUpper 02:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) RP It's fine, I laughed for quite a good while when I read what happened. :)) Posted~ Heyoni (talk) 05:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) rp? Hey I was thinking if one if my characters and one of yours could go on a quest together? It'd be cool. Reply soon, RP Something went wrong with your reply D: Heyoni (talk) 17:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Posy/Jemima Posted :P ��Wisdom comes from Wonder ~WoW uppers badge/coding it was uppers badge that was messing up the coding on your talk page it has bad coding in the template, so i put nowiki tags around the template so your page should be fine now. re v8 Sure :) Newb This is a bit late but, for getting your current newb, Simply Morgan, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. Please update your slot in the Adopt a Newb page. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Thank you for participating in our program and we hope you continue to help out future newbs! :D Get back on chat :c I need your opinion on a model I might use for the couple with Xavier. >~< What's wrong with killing? Everyone has their issues. (talk) 08:23, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: RP yes! (ish bored >.<) list of my characters and is chat still not working? >.< rp luka and skye? :D and who post first me or u? slr Here are the possible models: *http://lookbook.nu/user/375065-Chol-D/looks *http://lookbook.nu/katepanth *http://lookbook.nu/user/55272-Genie-M Re: re: slr Katarzyna then. :3 I like Genie more but katarzyna has more png-able pics >~< Andre: Posted Posted on Andre c: New message hey bird~ do you think skye and luka would make a good pair? :P { Andre: Posted [[Andre_De_Leonada|Posted on Andre] c: yo... so there's that rp on mila we were supposed to have :/ RP I posted on Frankie Hale Camp Directors As you may or may not know, the administrative team is making three new assistant camp directors. You have been placed in the General Director group, alongside Hyu, Wind and Oli. For further definition on what your director will oversee, please ask me via IM, chat or Skype. Quest Character I would prob go with Natalie Coceancig cause there wouldn't be too much water avalible in most cases :3 HiddenRealm (talk) 04:13, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Lt. Now that you have the position of head counselor for the Poseidon cabin, the Lt. spot has been left open. Seeing as your char previously held the position, you can choose who you want to be the next Lt. If you can't decide, though, just tell me or any other member of the team so we can decide on it randomly :) Re: Oh God, how embarrassing xDDD Sorry for the confusion xD Models Okaizes I found a couple of models: Ashely Moore – http://static.wetpaint.me/network/ROOT/photos/460_340/Ashley-Moore-1376592322.jpg Shanina Shaik – http://www.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2012107/634.ShaninaShaik.jc.nyc.11712.jpeg Chanel Iman – http://www.chaneliman.com/uploaded_files/pictur/b_Tenn_Vogue_Photographer_Patrick_Demarchelier_.jpg Keke Palmer – http://data1.whicdn.com/images/12490649/large.png Don't know her name – http://data3.whicdn.com/images/26230327/large.jpg NixieOz (talk) 16:00, March 4, 2014 (UTC) re:Wow well i get your point, but Nayra would pretty much OWN him and Amy if she found out >.< and i'm not sure if unu will like that too much... get sex? 0.o :D Sure! Tomorrow would probably be best, but my dad is leaving for pennsylvania for a few months tomorrow, so t would either be late tomorrow or the day after. Let me know which is best for you. Simply Morgan (talk) 05:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Simply MorganSimply Morgan (talk) 05:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Le posted Re: Models Sorry for the delay lol: *http://25.media.tumblr.com/e31390efcfabebf541f83b1189250f3d/tumblr_mm3hwaPd5e1rjxh4oo1_1280.jpg *http://31.media.tumblr.com/f31b8f29dd30914703a5048e6059d98b/tumblr_mijfyno4hu1rbh44mo1_500.jpg *http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lgo01kY4m41qb75kwo1_400.jpg *http://data1.whicdn.com/images/52568388/large.jpg *http://25.media.tumblr.com/aada8904e0f9d1eccd7e20f2c85a3763/tumblr_mxdjs1rMfa1s9ucoxo1_1280.jpg *http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/9a/de/57/9ade575b17f7f7d1076fe6346f56ec62.jpg *http://data2.whicdn.com/images/58035258/large.jpg *http://data3.whicdn.com/images/62596272/large.jpg *http://cdnpix.com/show/imgs/eb1245c63546e3eae824f53bb9e889be.jpg NixieOz (talk) 19:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Sis... chur post :P Re: Model Nope sorries :-( NixieOz (talk) 00:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Model More models lol: *http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f9/5a/36/f95a36fa76dd90d80067a0e6c4321293.jpg *http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/53/e8/d5/53e8d5bb4f16fd5c3b4cceb23f0c50e1.jpg *http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/5b/ab/ad/5babadaa4eeee7a185a4784ae477bae4.jpg *http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/03/82/06/038206350a8daa098d4ac1a16d08dd40.jpg *http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/c7/ec/1d/c7ec1dc47efd7c065bc41f55498c92e4.jpg NixieOz (talk) 04:37, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Replied le posted Hey Just posted. Posteed RP Posted I guess? I'm not sure how this Iris Messaging works. I guess I just leave a message when I post? Link: Winter's Cry DarkWolf133 (talk) 10:07, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Posted LOL! Same here! Let's just see where it goes! >.< Re: Posted! I think we should continue this on the forums section. >.< Posted Posted Whew! What a scene!! >.< Posted The scene has ended. Aww. AWESOME! this is gonna be fun~ RE:RP Posted Okay. It's an interesting way to do it, but I guess it works. DarkWolf133 (talk) 04:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Posted Yea thats fine! sorry i was inactive :P Underworld Damage Control Quest The quest is now started, please come here Underworld Damage Control and post when you can, thanks Question Hey Birdeh. Remember when I asked you something concerning the AT Training Program? Well, I just wanted to ask if you would be available to "adopt" me sometime soon. :3 Re: Posted! By the way, can I ask for your permission? I'm gonna copy and use your codes here. May I? Admin Training Heya Birdeh. ;3 I was wondering, if you were interested, if we could do our training sessions on some sort of sandbox. It just seems that, since we're on opposite sides of the world, seeing each other on chat would be difficult. Posted! Re:RB jobs Hmm well, apart from claims, you could try categorizing images. There's also being in charge of certain pages, like the Adopt a Newb and the Councelor page, wherein you're in charge of keeping it up to date and such. As of now though, I think you're doing fine even if you're only checking claims since even so much as reading through one takes patience (which, as of late, I do not seem to have >.< ). re Sure Admin Team Training Program Hey Bird, I was planning on becoming a rollback and I saw that you were a mentor you maybe you could help me train to become a rollback? Thanks! Oh sorry nevermind.. Hey Posted! sissy :3 posted on aaron, two teens alone in a room. dirty thoughts <_> Hey Hey, Birdie! Are we still gonna continue this rp? If yes, I already posted. Re: posted on ryan and YES THANK YOU. don't forget that aaronXEmmaline one too :P User Switched Hey. This is DarkWolf133. My account got hacked and dismantled, so I had to create a new account. Just wanted to let you know. Riaskor (talk) 23:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Posted posted gtg tho, we'll continue tmw :D Posted :D posted :P